


Get the Picture

by HonestPassion13



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Nude Photos, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestPassion13/pseuds/HonestPassion13
Summary: Short story (<5 chapters). Alternate Universe/All-Human. After some coaxing, Paramedic Rose decides to pose nude for charity.  Professional photographer Dimitri will do ANYTHING for the perfect shot.Contains mature sexual content.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov & Rose Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Rose, Lissa, Dimitri, or any of the other characters. Arguably, I probably wish (a little) that I owned Dimitri. In a very physical way.  
> This short story is not kid stuff. Be grown-up (in more ways than one) if you’re going to read it.  
> Special Thanks to TheBasicBitch for beta-reading this story. She is absolutely amazing. Go read her stuff.

The advertisement in the employee break-room sat alone on the bulletin board, a somber reminder of all that we had gone through in the past nine months since COVID-19 had hit. The vaccine had finally been created and delivered a month ago, so our lives were beginning to get back to ‘normal’ - if you can call it that -, but there was a big gaping hole in the wake of those who had perished with the course of the virus. 

\-- =o0/&\0o=--

**PHOTO OF THE MONTH CALENDAR FUNDRAISER**

**ATTRACTIVE FIRST RESPONDERS WANTED**

Must be willing to bare all before a camera

Call or text (212)234-5678 for more information

*Proceeds go to benefit the families of other NYC first responders who died from COVID-19, including:

Firefighter Mason Ashford

Emergency Medical Technician Shane Reyes

Nurse Abby Badica

Nurse Ryan Aylesworth

\-- =o0/&\0o=--

It had been months since Mason had died, but the pain of losing him had stung. Mason had been one of my best friends since childhood. Though we had tried to make a go of it as a couple several years ago, Mason and I were content to be just friends and he had moved on to start a family with a fellow classmate of ours by the name of Mia. Mia was a nurse, too, but she was eight months pregnant right now with Mason’s baby and had been off work while the risk to the baby was too high. The money for her to take care of herself and Mason’s child was just not there.

It was a Tuesday morning, so someone was nice enough to bring a box of donuts to the break room. I had managed to snag the last chocolate one, which was my favorite. 

Just before I sat down with my donut, I texted a picture of the flyer to my best friend, Lissa, who was a pediatric nurse in the ICU, with the message:

**_Are you going to do it?_ **

As soon as I hit send, my cell phone rang. It was Lissa.

“Hey, Liss,” I answered between bites of my donut, “are you calling about the flyer?”

“Yes. I already signed up a few days ago. They actually hired a professional photographer who works taking promotional pictures for lingerie companies and does photo shoots for a few magazines for the whole thing. He already called me this morning.”

“Oh? What did he say? Did he sound legit?” 

“He sounded very business-like, but he was anxious to get the pictures taken soon. He told me that he would do everything he could to make us feel comfortable with the pictures, trying to keep it tasteful and not showing anything we weren’t comfortable with, but he also said that he wanted to take peoples’ pictures before they got cold feet and changed their minds. He offered me a copy of all of the photos he takes and final approval on whether or not they are used in the calendar after he shows them to me. I set an appointment with him to take the pictures tonight after dinner. Are you signing up?”

“Of course, I will,” I told her, only half-meaning the bravado I voiced. I fooled around a lot when I was younger and had more than a few dates in my lifetime. A lot of guys had told me I was hot or sexy in that time, but not many had actually seen me naked. “I just haven’t called yet.”

“Rose,” Lissa said, “I can see right through you. You’re scared; aren’t you?”

“No,” I told her, “Well. Yes.”

“Just talk with the photographer. It can’t hurt to have a conversation. Let him know what you’re feeling and you can see if what he says puts you at ease,” Lissa comforted, “He doesn’t seem like a bad guy. You could always wait until after I have my photo shoot tonight so you can get the details from me. If you want, you could even tell him you need a few extra days to get waxed or something - and then you’d have more time to think this over.”

“Okay, fine, I’ll do that,” I told her.

“Good,” Lissa said, “Mia needs this.”   
“I know, Liss,” I told her, “I better get going. I’ll talk to you later.”

As soon as I hung up the phone, I texted the number on the flyer before I could talk myself out of it, saying:

**_Hello I’m Rose Hathaway. I’m an EMT and would like to pose for the calendar._ **

The terse reply asked for a picture of my face, so I snapped a quick selfie still wearing my EMT uniform. After I sent it, the reply back was almost instant:  **_Perfect. What time should I have the photographer call you?_ **

\-- =o0/&\0o=--

I had just gotten home from my shift at work a few minutes ago. I was reheating leftover pizza for an early dinner, when my phone rang. I didn’t recognize the number, but it was almost time for the photographer to call, so I answered.

“Hello?”

“Hello, I’m calling for Rose Hathaway. My name is Dimitri Belikov,” the heavily-accented deep voice said, “I’m the photographer responsible for shooting the first responders’ calendar. Do I have the right number? I was told that you wanted to pose.”

That voice was like nothing I had ever heard before, sending arousal through my whole body. For a moment, just hearing my name in his accent made me want to ask him to repeat it.  _ I couldn’t be this excited by a guy I’d never actually met. Could I? _

“Yes, this is the right number. I think I want to,” I told him, “but I’m honestly a little bit nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Miss Hathaway, is there anything I can do to ease your concerns?” he asked.

“Could I have a week or so beforehand, to think about it?” I asked, “I could use that time to set up a hair and makeup appointment, and even maybe get waxed.”

Dimitri laughed, then said, “As appealing as I have no doubt the calendar purchasers would find it to have you waxed, Miss Hathaway, if I give you a week, that’s enough time to talk yourself out of it. I would never be able to take pictures like this if everyone had a week to change their minds. I can give you a couple of days, but that’s it. Is there anything else I could do to help you feel more comfortable? As long as I’m sure you’re on board for this, there’s very little I won’t do for the perfect shot of the right subject.” 

I frowned. “What if I’m not sure I want to do this?”

I could actually hear the smile in Dimitri’s voice as he said, “I understand you’re nervous, Miss Hathaway. That’s only normal. Right now, I just want to secure a shot of you, since I have no doubt you will be our cover model. Maybe it would help if you could ask me some questions.”

“Have you been doing this for long?” 

“I have been taking pictures since I was a child, but I have my degree in photography. I really only started professionally about six years ago, but since then, I have taken photos for several lingerie companies, a few fashion magazines, Playboy, and Hustler. We wouldn’t do any of the really explicit shots like Playboy or Hustler for this camera shoot, but I will need all of your clothes off at some point during the shoot. If there are specific things you don’t want shown, we will keep them out of the photos, but we can go over that when we are setting up. I’m taking photos for two separate calendars; one of women and one of men, so my schedule is entirely open for the calendar shoots the next few weeks.”

“So they must be paying you a pretty penny to get the big-shot professional photographer to do both of these calendars, then?” I said, before I could stop myself from saying it.

“Actually,” Dimitri replied, “I’m donating my time and materials for the photo shoots. It’s a cause that is close to my heart. Some people gave their lives for others. The least I can do is give a few hours of my time and some of my supplies.”

“How does this all work? Can you explain it to me?” I asked.

“We will set up a time and I will meet with you for the photos. I’ll have you sign a waiver stating that you are taking the pictures by choice and not being coerced. Once I have taken your pictures, you are entitled to a copy of all photos and then get final approval on which photos can be used in the calendar, which I won’t share without your signature on another document confirming each picture. Ivan, the calendar organizer, said that he already got a photo of you, so once I receive that picture from him, I can use it to decide what kind of backgrounds and poses I want to put you in on the day of the shoot. We can -”

I couldn’t help it. I cut him off at that. “You don’t even know what I look like yet and you’re going to take these photos of me? What about all that ‘I have no doubt you’ll be our cover model’ stuff? What if I’m hideous? I could be a complete cow!”

Dimitri laughed. Not a small chuckle, but an out and out laugh. “If it makes you feel better, you’re welcome to send me the same picture you sent Ivan right now, but I usually trust his judgement when it comes to my subjects.”

I shook my head, already pulling up the photo to send him. I sent the photo, then put the phone back to my ear and told him, “Sent.”

“Let me take a look, then,” Dimitri said. A moment later, I heard a sharp intake of breath, which shouldn’t have been possible since the phone was probably nowhere near his face. I held my breath and waited for his reply.

“Normally,” Dimitri said, “I would need about an hour for a session with a subject, but for you, Rose, I might need two or three.”

I thought to myself,  _ Am I really that bad that you have to take extra time to get flattering pictures? _

It almost escaped my notice that, up until then, he had only addressed me as ‘Miss Hathaway’. Suddenly, he was using my first name.

As if reading my mind, Dimitri said, “In my experience, my clients tend to like a few extra photos of the truly beautiful women. If it’s okay with you, I might also like a few shots of my own to add to my portfolio. I’d be willing to compensate you for your time for those, if you’d be willing to do so.” 

“Reeealllly … ?” I asked, surprised that he would take such an intense interest in photos of me, “If I decided to do this - and that’s still an ‘if’ - how about you donate whatever you’d pay me for my time to the COVID-19 victims’ fund?”

“That works,” he said, his smile audible in his tone of voice again, “We can meet either at my studio or at the location of your choice. Wherever it is, it has to be somewhere you’re comfortable undressing. If we’re meeting somewhere that you choose, I will need at least an hour of additional time to set up lighting, backdrops, and my equipment before we start. Wherever we are, it will just be the two of us, so there won’t be others watching. I’ll be candid and let you know that my studio is also my apartment, so that’s at your discretion.”

I looked around my apartment and cringed at the cluster-fuck of clutter around me. “Better do it at your place. So, I’m just going to show up at your place and strip off all of my clothes?”

“Actually, I’d like to have you choose some appealing lingerie and come with it on under your uniform. I have a privacy screen you can change behind if we need it, but we’ll have you strip down as we go through taking the pictures.” 

“And then I’ll be naked. With you.  _ Alone _ in your apartment? How do I know I can trust you? Are you gay or something?”

Again, Dimitri gave that deep, hearty laugh. “No,” he said, “If I’m honest, just seeing your picture, I’ve never seen a woman I’ve been more attracted to than you, Rose. But I promise to be honorable and respectful of you; that’s the way my mama in Russia raised me. I can provide references if you’re concerned about being alone with me. And if it helps, I can do things to make you feel more comfortable, so that it’s not as bad.” 

I smiled at that. “Things to make me feel more comfortable? Like what?”

“I can show you some of my previous work. I can also choose music that you like and set the thermostat to make it more comfortable for you. Offer you some liquid courage before you get started, or foods you like for when you are done posing. Or just tell you more about myself or have some conversations together first so that I seem like less of a stranger to you. I’d even be willing to spend some time on the phone getting to know each other before your shoot, if you’d like. Is there anything you’d like me to do that could help you feel less self-conscious about it?”

“What’s that thing they always say about giving a speech? Imagine the audience is in their underwear? What if  _ you  _ get in your underwear?”

“I’ve never done that before. It seems highly unusual.”

“So I have to get  _ naked  _ in front of  _ you _ , but you can’t even be in your boxers for me?”

The line went quiet. I almost considered asking if he was still there, but I hadn’t quite gotten that far yet. After a few silent moments, Dimitri finally said, “If it’s  _ really  _ necessary to make you feel comfortable, I’d be willing to consider it.”

Oddly, it seemed like such a weird thing to push, especially not knowing if the guy was so wretched I’d ralf up my breakfast when I saw him, but knowing how uncomfortable I was with  _ posing _ and how reluctant he was to reciprocate the clothing removal, I wanted him to feel that same degree of discomfort. “It’s really necessary,” I told him.

Dimitri let out a sigh and then said, “If that’s really the way you feel, Rose, then I will see to it that I undress when you do. But I may need some liquid courage, myself.” 

I chuckled at that. “So you can take the pictures of other people undressed, but you couldn’t be on the other side of the camera?”

“You know the saying, ‘Those who can’t do, teach’? Maybe those who can’t pose take the pictures.”

I pulled up my calendar and told Dimitri, “How about Friday morning at ten? I’m not working that day and if you’re offering to feed me, that would put us as lunch time by the time we’re done.”

“Friday at ten works, but that is a little longer than I’d like to wait. What kind of lunch would you like on Friday?”

“How about pizza? Main Street pizzeria is my favorite. And I’ll also need some wine for my ‘liquid courage’ before the pictures. Something sweet.”

I could once again hear the smile in his voice when Dimitri said, “Sure, Rose. I’ll text you the address. See you Friday morning. If you’d like, you can even let me know what time works for you and then call me over the next few days so that we have a chance to get to know each other a little more before the shoot.”

Just as I was getting ready to say goodbye, Dimitri said, “Oh, and Rose? Do you know what color your lingerie will be? That will help me choose the colors for your backgrounds.”

I did a quick mental survey of what I had on hand. Nothing had really screamed ‘extra-sexy photo-shoot lingerie’. “I might need to buy something. Is there a color you’d recommend?”

“One second,” Dimitri said, “Let me look at your picture again and decide what color would look best on you.”

Dimitir’s sexy-sounding accented voice was suddenly huskier than I had noticed it before he replied, “Wear something red.”

Dimitri and I hung up and I immediately texted Lissa to let her know when my shoot was and then made an appointment for waxing first thing the next morning. I saved Dimitri’s number into my phone and texted him to let him know I’d call around the same time the next day.

By the time I had finished my now-cold pizza, Lissa should’ve been starting her photo shoot, so I sat down to watch a couple of shows and then texted Lissa.

Me:  **_How’d the photo shoot go?_ **

Lissa:  **_Good. You wanna see my pic that I chose for the calendar?_ **

Me:  **_Is it super slutty?_ **

Lissa:  **_No, it’s very tasteful!_ **

Before I could tell her I wanted to see it, she sent me a photo. The picture showed Lissa laying on her stomach on some cream-colored satin sheets that highlighted her pale skin and hair, from the side. She had a long string of pearls around her neck that was dangling on the edge of her lips. You could see just her profile. It wasn’t as revealing as I had feared, but you could see a portion of a nipple and the cleft of her ass. Instead of making it look like Lissa should be a street-walker, it made Lissa look like she should have been a model.

Me:  **_This is a really good photo, Liss_ ** .

Lissa:  **_IKR?_ **

Me:  **_How’s the photographer?_ **

In another moment, my phone was ringing. It was, of course, Lissa.

“Hey, Liss,” I answered, “Is he  _ that  _ bad?”

“The photographer is actually pretty nice, Rose. He was really patient with me and seemed to know exactly how to get me to feel comfortable. And he was very, very respectful. I had trouble even getting him to use my first name. He made me feel about a billion years old calling me Mrs. Ozera, but he insisted. He said he grew up in a house full of women and he talked to me about his sisters and mother.” 

I thought about the fact that I had asked him to be in his underwear, partially feeling guilty if he’s truly this honorable guy, and partially wondering what I have in store for my eyes.

I asked, “Liss, what’s he look like? Is he old and fat?”

Lissa laughed. “No, actually. What would have given you  _ that  _ idea? I know your type well enough to know that you’d think he’s actually really hot. And not that much older than we are. Maybe thirty? Great hair. He looked like he was one of those guys with a visible six-pack, too. I didn’t see a ring on his finger or any pictures of a girlfriend. Maybe after all this, Rose, you could go out with him. I sort of suggested it to him at the end of the shoot tonight.”

Suddenly, my phone chimed again. Another photo from Lissa. It was a tall man, tan, with a strong, chiseled jaw, dark shoulder-length hair, deep chocolate eyes, and a seriously beautiful muscular build. Altogether, he was mouth-watering.

“What’s this, Lissa?”

“That’s Dimitri,” she replied, “I took a picture of him with my phone while he was getting his camera set up.”

I had asked an extremely attractive single man, who admitted he was attracted to me, to be in only his underwear alone with me while I’m wearing sexy lingerie and then  _ naked _ in front of him in his apartment on Friday morning. For three hours. And Lissa told him to ask me out.

It’s going to be a long day.

"Would you go out with him if he asks?"

“Maybe,” I said, “Is there anything else I should know about this photo shoot?”

“Well, actually,” Lissa burst into near-hysterical giggles as she said, “You might need to ice your nipples.”

“What?!?” Suddenly, all sorts of kinky BDSM things with ice are popping into my head about this guy I haven’t even seen in real life yet.

“He said that they need to stand out. It makes for a better photo. He let me do it in privacy behind a partition, so I wasn’t standing there doing it in front of him.”

Suddenly, thinking about him being in close proximity to me and both of us being near naked, it seems like that might not be a problem for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had originally planned for this story to be a one-shot, but once I started writing, it just took a lot longer to develop than I might have hoped. I figure this is about 3 chapters and chapter 3 should be downright filthy. Right now, I’ve got chapter 2 more-or-less done and possibly part of chapter 3, depending on where I end up breaking it apart.  
> If you read it, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to TheBasicBitch, who beta-read this chapter for me.

By the time Friday morning had arrived, Dimitri and I had spent hours and hours on the phone talking to each other. He was sweet, charming, and  _ completely  _ disarming. He told me about how he grew up in a house with three sisters, his mother, and his grandmother, and how he had spent many of his teenage years babysitting for his nephew, along with telling me stories of how he had panicked at the responsibilities and done foolish and reckless things to rebel, inevitably learning his lesson and seeking out the more responsible choices. He even told me about his eccentric interest in westerns, right down to the boots, cowboy duster jacket, and country music he sometimes chose to listen to.

I knew that Dimitri and I weren’t dating - at least, not yet - but it began to feel like we were from the time we had spent together. We may have only known each other for a couple of days, but I knew him better than some of my ex-boyfriends. And we’d spent more time talking, in deeper conversation, than I had with _anyone._ Well, except Lissa. I knew him: his kind, gentle, fearless soul; his witty, clever intellect; his dutiful, protective, respectful, honor-bound sense of obligation. There was no one like him I’d ever met in my whole life.

And I was already falling for him. Hard.

If anyone tells you that you can’t fall in love with someone you’ve only known for a couple of days, you’d be wrong. I may have only known him for days, but we’d spent so much time baring our hearts and souls to each other that it was like I had known him for months or years. 

I had given him my heart already and he didn’t even know it. The only question now was how he felt about me, and what would happen when I was alone with him.

Oddly, Lissa had told me repeatedly about how formal he was with her. She was only slightly less uncomfortable with the idea of taking nude photos than I had been, but he hadn’t taken the time to get to know her like he had with me. Lissa found him to be a man of few words who did his best to keep his respectful distance and do only exactly what needed to be done, very businesslike and straight-forward, to make the flawless photos he’d taken of her happen. 

Dimitri buzzed me into the building. After climbing the stairs to his floor, I reapplied a light coat of my lip gloss and then knocked on Dimitri’s door, nervous and anxious about finally meeting the man I was in love with face-to-face. As I stood there waiting for Dimitri to answer the door, in a sudden panic, I realized that I would be naked in front of him within minutes, too. This would be a whole new level of vulnerability for me.

I was grateful that I had spent an extra half hour perfectly curling each strand of my hair this morning and that I had picked out the sexiest red satin and lace bra and panty set I had ever seen. As Dimitri had requested, I had worn them underneath my paramedic uniform, which included a very unattractive and uninteresting light blue button-up shirt with patches and labels all over it, some unflattering and loose-fitting navy pants, and a pair of suspenders to hold the pants up.

As soon as Dimitri opened the door, he smiled. “Rose,” he said. That Russian accent in his deep, rich voice was like warm liquid chocolate. 

I returned his grin, throwing him my own man-eating smile. “You must be Dimitri.”

He was even more handsome than his picture. Dressed simply, barefoot in a plain black v-neck t-shirt and low-slung faded blue jeans, he still looked like he could be a model instead of the photographer. His shoulder-length hair was loose and down and it looked so soft I almost couldn’t stop myself from running my fingers through it. Never before had I seen a man where you could see the outline of his abs through a t-shirt, but I could on Dimitri. He looked like he must work out constantly. 

I knew he was trying not to be obvious about it, but I watched as his eyes trailed all the way down my body and back up again. I was still standing in the hallway and neither of us had said anything. If I didn’t know better, I’d think he was checking me out. And knowing that I was about to be naked in his apartment, I had no idea what to do with that knowledge.

I smirked at him, covering my nerves with my patented Rose Hathaway bravado. “You see something you like?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, moving out of the doorway, “Just evaluating how I want to pose you in that uniform. Please. Please come in, Rose.”

I walked into Dimitri’s apartment and gasped. For New York City, his apartment was practically palatial. The door opened to a living room that was bigger than my entire studio apartment. I could see at least three doors off to the side, meaning at least two bedrooms, and the edges of a kitchen that most celebrity chefs would be jealous of.

“Wow, this place is amazing,” I told him, turning to face him.

Dimitri’s eyes were glued on me and I could tell he cared about my opinion from the look on his face. He smiled, saying, “It sort of has to be in order to house my photography studio. I’ve used nearly every square foot of this place to take photos.”

“So, are you planning to pose me slaving away in your kitchen, then?” I asked, laughing at the idea of me cooking.

Dimitri’s eyes burned into mine as he replied, “No, but I’m not opposed to having you on my bed.”

A moment later, Dimitri added, “Wow, that did not come out the way I meant it, Rose.”  _ Or did it? _ I got goosebumps at the thought. “Hopefully, you knew what I meant, though. Please, have a seat on the couch. Would you like some wine now? I know it’s a little early in the morning for it.”

“Yes, please,” I told him and Dimitri headed toward the kitchen, “Some wine for my nerves would be great right now. So, I guess I’m really going to do this, huh?”

Dimitri gave me a genuinely kind smile as he pulled out two glasses from a cupboard. “It’s okay to be nervous, Rose,” he said, “It’s not every day you bare your body to someone else so completely. Remember, I’m taking off some of my clothes, too. I’m as nervous as you are.”

A moment later, Dimitri was pouring a bottle of some kind of white wine into the two glasses and then he brought them over to me, handing me one and sitting beside me on the couch.

“So,” he began, “First, we should discuss boundaries. Right after our first phone call on Tuesday night, Vasilisa Ozera completed her own photo shoot with me. She told me that you were her best friend.”

“Yes,” I told him, “Lissa and I have known each other since kindergarten. I don’t know if anyone knows me better than she does.”

“Is that so?” Dimitri said, taking a sip from his own glass of wine and arching an eyebrow, “Do you know she told me I should ask you out?”

I laughed. “She told me as much, yes.” I tried to keep from showing my feelings on my face, not knowing how he felt about the idea.  _ Let’s just get through these pictures first. _

“Interesting,” he replied.

I expected Dimitri to ask me more about her suggestion, but he was just silent for a moment, searching my face for something. Then, he asked, “Do you know Vasilisa’s husband? He was here for the first portion of her shoot, you know?”

I actually hadn’t known that, but it honestly wasn’t all that surprising that he would want to come. Christian could be unusually jealous and possessive of Lissa. Maybe the only surprising part was that Dimitri could still manage to take pictures of the quality he had with Christian underfoot. “No, I didn’t know he was here. She showed me her picture, though. You do amazing work.”

“Just between you and me, he hindered my progress substantially, placing additional stipulations on how the pictures could be taken for her shoot. I’m going to need to ask you about limitations for the photos I will be taking of you. You don’t have anyone like  _ that _ , that we should be worried about; do you?”

If I could arch my own eyebrow at that, I would have. “No,” I said, “but that doesn’t mean that I won’t want some limits on what gets shown to other people.”

Dimitri smiled and nodded. “Oh, absolutely. So first, we should probably discuss what is not optional about this photo shoot,” he said, “and then I’ll ask what your preferences are regarding other things.”

“Okay,” I agreed, suddenly feeling the need to drain my glass.

Dimitri breathed out a sigh of relief and began, picked up some papers from the coffee table sitting in front of me. “Ivan, my manager, draws these contracts up with his lawyer. They try to write it so that it is in plain, understandable English, but without being overly vague  _ or  _ crude. I’m going to go over the major points and then leave it to you to read it and sign.”

I nodded, and Dimitri continued, almost avoiding eye contact with me. I didn’t know his tells yet, but I could almost see in his face that he was dreading this part. “As you know, this is supposed to be a nude photo shoot. At some point during the shoot, you must be fully unclothed because these calendars will not sell and - quite frankly - I wouldn’t be doing the job that they hired me for, if there is no nudity.”

Dimitri plunged forward. “So, in this contract, you must consent to be photographed fully nude, meaning that at least two of the following must be visible in at least one photograph,” Dimitri cleared his throat, took another swig of his wine, and glanced down at the contract, apparently looking for specific wording. I could almost see his cheeks turning pinker. It was clear from the awkward vocabulary he was using that he was reading verbatim from the contract as he said, “‘The underside of at least one of your breasts, one or both nipples, the unadorned groove between your buttocks, or the vaginal pubic hair region.’ Do you agree to at least two of these, Rose?”

I gulped and then took another drink of my own glass of wine, finishing it off. Letting out a deep breath, I told him, “I guess I do.”

Dimitri seemed to relax at my words, then said, “Do any of those things seem like something you don’t feel comfortable having displayed in the photos?”

I thought for a moment, mentally reviewing the list, but quickly remembered the . “Well, honestly, the umm …” I cleared my own throat, “pubic hair.” 

Dimitri tensed.

My face got hot as I told him, “What I mean to say is, I don’t have any. I had it waxed. Brazilian. There’s not a single follicle of hair left below the neck on me.”

“Oh. I see,” Dimitri said, studiously looking back at the contract, clearing his throat again and swallowing, “Well, umm, the contract wording  _ does  _ state that it is that general region, so that should be within the terms. Is there anything else from that list that you’d prefer not to show?”

I ask him, gently chewing on the inside of my cheek, “What were the options again? Underboob, nipple, butt crack, and pubic region?”

Dimitri couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, that’s more or less what it boils down to.”

“I guess I’d be okay with all of those, as long as you’re still willing to get down to your boxers once all of my clothes come off. Could I have another glass of wine, though?” 

“Certainly, Rose,” Dimitri said, setting the contract down on the table, standing, and walking toward the kitchen with his glass, getting the bottle. He downed the remainder of his own glass on the way, poured something clear into a shot glass for himself and downed it, filled the shot glass again, then returned with the bottle of wine and the shot glass, refilling my wine glass. “Since this is a boilerplate contract - the same one that we use for Playboy and Hustler - there is additional language regarding the display of more intimate photographs. Normally, for the calendar, I would just cross those parts out and I wouldn’t even mention them, but since I asked you to be in photos for my personal portfolio, I thought I would at least leave the option open. The rest is all completely at your discretion, of course. If you wish, we never have to speak of this again, but I would be remiss if I didn’t at least ask,” he downed his second shot and said, “Would you consent to photographs displaying the unclothed area between your spread thighs?”

I sat silent, stunned at such a thing. Aside from the small handful of bed partners I had in my lifetime, no one had seen that particular view. Now, after remaining a mostly private thing for so long, Dimitri was talking about taking photographs, and I knew he had taken  _ digital  _ photos for Lissa’s shoot, meaning that they could  _ never  _ \- not really, anyways - be fully destroyed. Once the pictures were taken, they would always be out there, somewhere in the world.

“Wow. Whatever happened to not doing explicit shots like Playboy and Hustler?”

“As I said, Rose, this is completely optional. Feel free to deny consent to those pictures. Also, remember that this is only consent to take the photos. I will not share any of your photos with anyone else without your permission on each one. If I take the photos and they go in my portfolio, I would not share them without your signature authorizing it for each picture. Once the photos are taken, they become digitally watermarked to show that they came from my camera. If any of your photos are ever released without your express written consent - even the tamer ones -, the contract entitles you to fifty thousand dollars per image.”

“Are there other women’s vaginas on full display in your  _ portfolio _ ?” I asked, making it almost sound like portfolio was a dirty word.

“Yes, Rose, but unlike you, they all knew before walking in the door that would be what they were being photographed for. You don’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“I’ll do it,” I told him, quickly downing the second glass. I had seen how gorgeous the picture he’d taken of Lissa had turned out. He was very good at what he did. I could brazen my way through this. Show Dimitri that I’m not a coward, and that I was willing to expose all before him. It didn't even matter if he returned my feelings; I needed to do this to prove it to him - and to myself - that I could do this. If nothing else, it would be beautiful pictures of me that no one else would ever see. 

In the back of my mind, I heard myself adding,  _ And a chance for Dimitri to look at me the way he had looked at those other women he’d taken pictures of _ .

“Well, that settles everything, then,” Dimitri said, handing me the contract and a pen, “You can take your time and read this, then initial in each of the smaller blanks and sign at the end. I’ll give you a few minutes. Would you like another glass of wine while you’re filling it out?”

I shook my head. “No, thanks.” I had been drinking since I was a teenager, so I could handle my alcohol well, but not quite  _ that  _ well.  _ No need to make myself drunk _ .

“I’ve already started setting the cameras and backgrounds up in the spare bedroom. Once you’ve signed, you can join me there. There is a privacy screen in the corner of the room once it’s time for you to undress. To start, I would like you to leave your shirt unbuttoned but not off, and leave the suspenders, bra, and pants on, for the first round of pictures. We’ll still likely have you fully remove your bra and shirt for this first round of photos, but I’d like it all in the first picture or two. I’ll explain in more detail once you begin to undress. Did you wear a red bra, as we discussed?”

“I did,” I told him, flipping the page of the contract to initial the first line.

“Good,” Dimitri said in a surprisingly husky tone, clearing his throat yet again, “That should match the backdrops I have planned for later on.” 

Dimitri left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with many other chapters I’ve put up, there was a preview of the first chapter of this story up on Facebook. You’ll find a preview of chapter 3 up soon. If you ever wonder what HonestPassion13 is up to, Facebook is the place to go. My author page is on my profile.  
> If you happen to read and enjoy this chapter, I’d love a review/comment, favorite/bookmark, follow/subscribe, or kudos, so I know you liked it! ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, TheBasicBitch has been awesome and instrumental in helping to get this chapter up.

I quickly perused the rest of the contract and signed, then followed Dimitri into the spare bedroom, which, much like the rest of Dimitri’s apartment - or Dimitri himself - was very big. The room was probably fifteen to twenty feet across with a double-sized mattress to one side. Between the mattress and the wall was a charcoal grey backdrop and all of the bedding on the mattress was either black or a matching grey color. There were several standing lights positioned throughout the room, another backdrop of a deep cornflower blue that was a good contrast to the pale blue of my uniform against a different wall, the privacy screen in the adjacent corner from those two walls, and a sideways television that looked to be about fifty inches plugged into a laptop against a third wall. Dimitri had a camera situated on a tripod in the center of the room, a huge floor fan beside it, and a second camera strapped around his neck.

“Are you ready to get started?” he asked, turning to me. 

“If I have to take off my shirt, how about yours comes off, too?” I hated answering a question with a question, but it had been what we had discussed. My nerves hadn’t surfaced yet, and I preferred to keep them at bay.

“Very well,” he said. He took the camera off of his neck and quickly pulled his t-shirt up over his head by the hem. I just avoided gasping as I watched the shirt come off, just able to avert my eyes before his gaze was back on me again. Dimitri’s body was a sculpted masterpiece of rigid muscles with at least a six-pack of abs visible, but despite his tanned skin-tone, no tan lines. He also had one of those deep V’s that, combined with the little trail of hair just under his navel, pointed like an arrow to the place I would have to keep my eyes from venturing once his blue jeans came off. 

The place I suddenly most wanted my eyes to go. 

And my hands. And my tongue.

“Your turn,” he said, facing me while he put the camera back over his now-bare neck. I nodded and began unbuttoning my shirt. I could feel the heat from his gaze as I unfastened. “Don’t you want to use the privacy screen?” he asked me.

“What’s the point? You didn’t. Besides, either way, you’re going to see me here with the shirt buttoned and then a few seconds later with me unbuttoned. It’s not like there’s anything between those two points to be hiding it.”

Dimitri swallowed thickly. “It’s just that …” he began, “It’s just that it’s almost like you’re undressing for me.”

I looked at him, confused, before I finished unbuttoning. “Isn’t that exactly what I’m doing?”

The look in Dimitri’s eyes was so heated it nearly knocked the wind out of me. His pupils were blown wide and his already-dark eyes were twice as dark as they had appeared moments before. He shook his head as if to clear it and I thought I had heard a slight groan sound come from the back of his throat. “It seems awfully personal,” he replied, finally.

“Personal? Kind of like being naked in front of someone?” I winked at him and finished unbuttoning, spreading my shirt wide to reveal my red lace bra.

It was then that I noticed Dimitri’s eyes had returned to me and were on my exposed skin and the semi-transparent thin lace material of my bra. 

Had it been any other guy \- any other situation - I would have said that he was checking me out. As it was, he was definitely studying me.

Despite being the one to initiate it for him and still wearing a bra, I felt more exposed in front of Dimitri now than I had felt when I was completely naked with any of my previous sexual partners. 

I knew perfectly well that there weren’t a lot of  women out there  who looked as good in a bra as I did. Even a guy like Dimitri , one who looked at naked women every day as a part of his job , had to appreciate that .

I noticed a hot flush spreading across my skin, and that the look in Dimitri’s eyes was sending scorching heat straight to my now-drenched core. I knew from Dimitri’s muscles that his body harnessed a lot of raw power and intensity.  I wondered how that power and strength translated to much more pleasant physical activities; a  _ different  _ sort of workout. Avoiding eye contact with him, I glanced down at his hands, seeing the thick, long, callused fingers and  wondered what it woul d be like for him to touch me . I couldn’t stifle a little moan at the thought, but I hoped that it was quiet enough that he wouldn’t hear it.

What was I thinking? I was here to take some pictures. Dimitri was just an artist observing his subject.  Embarrassed, I covered my feelings with attitude.

“You see something you like?” I asked , giving him a smirk as I finally made eye contact with the god-like man in front of me.

Suddenly all business again, Dimitri said, “Stand in front of the screen.” Dimitri used a remote to turn the television on, then went to the laptop and punched in some keys, making an image of an ambulance pop up on the screen behind me and turned on the fan, pointing it and several of the lights at me. “In editing later, I’m going to fix the backdrop to make it look more like you’re standing outdoors in front of a real ambulance like this,” he explained.

Dimitri told me where to stand, used his hands to help position my arms and legs where he wanted me, then picked up the camera around his neck and began snapping photos.

“You look so beautiful, Rose,” he said from behind his camera, “Turn slightly to the right.” I rotated slightly. “Good. Now, could I have you arch your back? I’d like to see the fullness of your breasts more clearly.” I arched. ” _ Just _ like that.”

Something about all of his words sent a zing of heat throughout my body. Being called beautiful like that caught me off guard. His request for control over my actions, his mention of my breasts, followed by his praise when I granted him exactly the movement he asked for, was almost as intimate as a caress. My nipples were already tightening beneath the thin lace of my bra imagining him making the same request and praise in a different, more intimate scenario.

After a few more pictures, Dimitri lowered his camera and approached me again. “Rose, I’d like to have you remove the bra and shirt now. For this next thing I have in mind, I need to see your breasts. There’s a shelf along the wall with some space for you to put them behind the privacy screen. I’d like you to wear the suspenders, though; I have something in mind for them.”

I stepped over to the area behind the screen and began removing my shirt and bra, when Dimitri added, “This is a little bit awkward, but there’s a styrofoam cup with some ice in it on the shelf. I’d like you to apply it to your nipples so that they stand out. Your photos will look more appealing if they appear,” again, he cleared his throat, “erect.”

I looked down at my now-bare breasts as I tugged the suspenders back up to my shoulders. Just hearing Dimitri saying that was enough to keep me from needing the ice altogether. 

While I was removing my shirt, Dimitri had switched off the fan and turned on a few additional lights, changing the color of the room. After he did, I heard some beeping sounds that appeared to be coming from his camera.

I stepped out from the screen to see Dimitri with his back to me, studying his camera on the tripod as pushed buttons on it. “Where would you like me now?”

Dimitri turned towards me and then just stood there, his eyes focused on my breasts. The hot flush I had felt when he was looking at my bra turned into an inferno as his gaze felt almost tangible against my hardened nipples. My breath caught when Dimitri slid his tongue out and wetted his lip for a moment.

Without even meaning to, my hand shot up to my hair as I went to brush it off of my shoulders. Dimitri’s eyes followed the movement and then he stepped forward towards me. With one of his hands, he pulled my hair forward over one shoulder, then slid it back behind the other. He held a strand of my hair in his hand for a moment, running his fingers over it, then tucked it behind my ear and moved back to his tripod.

“I see that you used the ice quite extensively. Good. I’ll want you on the bed soon enough, but for now, I’d like you to stand in front of the LCD screen again.” I moved to the screen. “Do your suspenders have any give to them?”

I tugged on them for Dimitri to show that they were elasticy. “Yes.”

“I’d like you to place the straps so that they cover the center of each of your nipples.”

Understanding what Dimitri had in mind, I attempted to arrange the thin straps, but they just wouldn’t stay. 

“They won’t cooperate,” I told him with a slight frown.

Dimitri asked, “May I?” I nodded and he moved to me. 

As he began working on the straps, I let myself take in the masterpiece of his bare chest in front of me. He had just the tiniest smattering of soft wispy hair covering his flawless tanned skin and rippling muscles, which flexed as his hands and arms moved across my straps. I let my tongue sweep out and licked my lips, imagining what it would be like to run my tongue along his skin. I fought the urge to reach out and stroke my hand along his chest and feel the smooth, hard indentations and ridges of his defined abs.

His hand began at my shoulders, first one and then the other, trying to move the strap so that it would cover me right. He kept his hand on the strap as much as possible, but it was impossible to entirely keep his fingers from making contact with my skin. His hand left a scorching trail of fire wherever he touched. Each time he placed the strap where he wanted it, the erect nipple would nudge the strap to one side. With each motion of his fingers downward along the strap, my breathing picked up even more.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have used so much ice.” he told me as his fingers swept further down the strap. I didn’t dare tell him I hadn’t used it. “Do the straps tighten?”

“Yes, there is a clasp in the back.” I turned. “Can you get it?”

“I don’t want to smash you, so you’ll need to let me know if it becomes uncomfortable.” Dimitri gently brushed my hair to the side, again letting his hand linger in my hair for a moment longer than necessary, then letting his fingers trail along my bare back, and he finally began tightening each strap. Every time he ratcheted the clasp, I felt a gentle tug against my breast, feeling almost as if his fingers were there against my nipple.

“I think that’s good,” he told me and nudged my shoulder to have me turn back towards him. 

When I turned, I found myself closer than I had before turning my back to him, and again his dark eyes took in my breasts before he began trying to adjust the straps again.

“I thought by now that you might, but you don’t seem to need more ice,” Dimitri murmured, still focused on my straps and that persistent nipple, “Are you cold?”

“Uh-uh,” I told him, giving my head a slight shake as his fingers trail lower down the first strap, securing it in place, “I’m fine.”

Dimitri’s fingers swept along the second strap a bit more carelessly than the first, but he had it almost right. I could see the frustration building up in his eyes that this side was just not doing what it needed to be. Finally, he took the strap, close to my nipple, and positioned it with one finger in front of it and one behind it. As his fingers released the strap, I inhaled sharply when I felt the soft pad of his index finger sweep along my very not-cold hardened peak.

Dimitri’s eyes went wide and he quickly spit out, “I’m sorry!” and jerked his hand away as if it were on fire.

“It’s okay,” I told him, “Mistakes happen,” but inwardly I was thinking,  _ I want you to do it again! _

At that point, two things were abundantly clear to me: First, the feel of his accidental brush of fingertip against my bared nipple was maybe the most erotic experience I’d had in my life. Second, if he somehow  _ hadn’t _ figured out from the way that my skin felt that I didn’t use the ice, he was the dumbest man I’d ever met. 

And Dimitri wasn’t dumb, at all.

“Perhaps I had better leave the strap to you now,” he told me. Since it had been tightened, it was much easier to pull into place, so I did. Dimitri went back to his camera and began snapping more photos.

“I want you to lower the straps now, Rose. I want you to show me those luscious nipples that I’d love to be sucking.” Dimitri had said the second part much quieter than the first, so much so that I almost wasn’t even sure if he knew he’d said that loud enough for me to hear, but my pulse quickened at his bold words.

Once the straps were down, Dimitri snapped a few more pictures, had me turn, and had asked me to cup my breasts in my hands.

As Dimitri finished one last photo, looking studiously into his camera, he asked me, “Roza, what are you wearing under those pants? I need to know so we can stage the next shot.”

I was confused. And a little bit angry. He couldn’t even remember my name. “Roza? Who the  _ fuck’s  _ Roza?!?” 

**_*Author Note* Let’s face it, folks, if she didn’t know that was her name in Russian, I could seriously see her being PISSED at him calling her that*_ **

Dimitri looked up at me from his camera. “I’m sorry. Roza is your name in Russian. I’ve wanted to call you that from the moment I saw your face. It’s sort of what I call you in my head when I think about you. I hadn’t even realized it’d slipped out.”

“You think about me?”

Dimitri’s face flushed for just a moment before he schooled his features into a more guarded mask. I’d never seen a man like him blush before. It was adorable. And positively mouth-watering. “More than I should. And I still want to know what you’ve got under those pants.”

I again began undressing in front of Dimitri, challenging him with my eyes as he stared at my hands unzipping my pants. I let them fall to the floor, leaving me in only my red lace panties and matching garter belt and stockings.

Dimitri made a sound as though all of the air went rushing out of him and I instantly knew I had made the right choice with my lingerie.

“I believe our deal was that your pants would come off, too?”

“My pants? You want my pants to come off, too?” Dimitri asked. He looked as though he had been struck dumb, then narrowed his eyes and said, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Why not?” I asked, stepping away from my pants, “And where would you like me now?”

“The garter belt is very nice, but I think you need to lose the panties for what I have in mind for the next shot. Then I would like you to lay on the bed on your side, facing the camera,” he said, nearly completely ignoring my first question.

“Why isn’t it a good idea?” I challenged him again, “It’s what we agreed on over the phone. It was even one of the conditions of my doing this.”

Dimitri groaned, finally looking down at his jeans and unbuttoning. As his fingers slid along the zipper, he replied, “Because all semblance of professionalism will be gone once you see me without my pants on.” 

He was acting as though I couldn’t keep from touching him or trying to throw myself at him or something. “I thought we knew each other better than that. You don’t think I have any self-control? I’m not some whore, Dimitri.”

“No, it’s not that.” Then, once again, in a much quieter voice I almost wasn’t sure I had heard right, “I’m thinking more of your seeing the physical response I’m already having to your body.” Heat and moisture pooled between my thighs at his mumbled words. Then louder again, “Just remember that I’m a heterosexual man and there’s a beautiful, naked woman in front of me.” 

Then he tugged off his blue jeans, showing a very prominent and unmistakable erection, larger than I had ever seen. My breaths shallowed at the sight. Before I could react in any other way to the sight in front of me - other than to grow even wetter - Dimitri said, “Let’s just get these pictures taken.”

I slid my panties off and laid on the bed, facing the camera. Dimitri came close - maybe too close - and positioned my arms and legs as he wanted them with his hands, then carefully brushed my hair off my shoulder, letting his hand again trail along my shoulder and linger in my hair.

After backing up to his tripod, Dimitri told me, “Now, look at the camera as though you know you have the most beautiful body in the world and there’s no way we’ll ever get to touch it…”

\--=o0/&\0o=--

After taking more than a few pictures with me on my side, Dimitri asked me, “Now, I’d like you to lay on your back with your hair spread across the pillow, your knees slightly bent, and your thighs spread wide. I don’t want to startle you, so I want to warn you that I’ll be kneeling on the bed above you.”

Dimitri’s erection hadn’t waned in the slightest over the last twenty minutes since he’d dropped his pants. It had to be aching. I knew the feeling because my clit was practically pulsating with the need to be touched.

“Just stay on your back, facing the ceiling.” Dimitri came to my side and began spreading my hair across the pillow in what I assumed would be an artful way. As he did so, I could see his hard length right at eye level, inches away from my face. I wanted nothing more than to turn my head and ease him with my hands and tongue, but I knew that we had to get through this photo shoot. 

Once he finished placing my hair as he wanted, he stepped back to move to the foot of the bed with his camera. As Dimitri approached the foot of the bed, he told me, “Once I start getting close-ups of your core in a few minutes, I have a tube of lubricant I’d like you to apply so that you’ll appear … aroused.”  _ Oh, I won’t be needing that, either. _ “When you apply it, I will leave the room to give you some privacy, but first, I just wanted to get some shots from a distance.” 

As Dimitri knelt on the bed between my feet, I watched his face above me. He snapped a few more pictures and then pulled the camera down to look at my face and chest. He appeared to be trying not to look, but his eyes flicked down to my drenched slit. The breath went out of him and he said, “You don’t need any lubricant; do you?”

I shook my head gently. “No.”

His voice got husky and his accent became thicker as he asked, “Is that from being with me?”

I breathed, “Yes.”

“I need to photograph you, but I want to touch you.”

His words made my whole body feel like it was on fire. “Then touch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with many other chapters I’ve put up, there was a preview of the first chapter of this story up on Facebook. I will try not to clutter my author notes with minutiae and details that are time-sensitive, so that’s the place to go to see when the new chapters are coming out and what is up with me. My author page is on my profile.  
> If you happen to read and enjoy this chapter, I’d love a review/comment, favorite/bookmark, follow/subscribe, or kudos/vote (that’s the little star thingie on each chapter on Wattpad), so I know you liked it! ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the interest of time, no editing has been done to this chapter. Please be kind regarding any mistakes.

_As Dimitri knelt on the bed between my feet, I watched his face above me. He snapped a few more pictures and then pulled the camera down to look at my face and chest. He appeared to be trying not to look, but his eyes flicked down to my drenched slit. The breath went out of him and he said, “You don’t need any lubricant; do you?”_

_I shook my head gently. “No.”_

_His voice got husky and his accent became thicker as he asked, “Is that from being with me?”_

_I breathed, “Yes.”_

_“I need to photograph you, but I want to touch you.”_

_His words made my whole body feel like it was on fire. “Then touch me.”_

Dimitri let out a startled breath and his eyes drank in just how truly ready for him my slick core was. As my eyes watched his, which were watching my body, there was no denying how much I wanted him or how much he wanted me. I felt like the temperature in the room skyrocketed as the seconds continued to tick by.

Dimitri reached a tentative hand towards my center, then paused. Regret and pain shown in his face.

“I can’t,” he told me, shaking his head and turning away. Dimitri backed off of the bed and stood, setting his camera down after turning his body from me completely.

I scoffed, beginning to get angry. _Didn’t he want me?_

“Why the _fuck_ not?”

“Rose, you deserve so much more - I _want_ so much more, with you - than for me to just _take_ you roughly, the very first time I meet you in person. You deserve to be romanced. Swept off your feet. I want our first time together to mean something. Besides, I shouldn’t even be thinking this way; we’ve got to finish this shoot.” 

I stood, placing my hand on his bare shoulder. I tried not to get too caught up in the way his taut muscles rippled under my touch or the way his skin felt so smooth. “Dimitri, why do you think it wouldn’t _mean_ anything?”

“Because,” he told me, each word coming out more heated than the next, “every time I look at your body, all I can think about is touching you ... teasing you ... _claiming_ you. All I can think about is pulling off these boxers and sliding inside you. Forcing your quivering body to wrap around mine, making you climax over and over again until your body can’t take anymore. That’s not what you want.”

Heat ran through me, his words feeling like a caress on my skin. The heat radiating from his shoulder was near scorching to my palm. “I think it’s my decision what I want, Dimitri. And right now, what I want is you.”

I dropped my hand from him and Dimitri turned to face me again. I was almost startled by how close his body was to my own, and very aware of how little clothing there was between the two of us. His eyes smoldered as they looked into mine.

“Roza, I know we haven’t known each other long, but I … I have feelings for you. Strong ones. I can’t just let this be a quick one-night stand joining our bodies for a few hours. I want more than that with you.”

“Dimitri, you’re not the only one with feelings. Who says that the joining of our bodies has to be _all_ there is?” I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. His penetrating gaze searched my eyes as he asked, “You feel the same way about me?” 

“I do. I’ve never felt this way so quickly about anyone before. Besides, we can’t have a one-night stand when it’s not even night yet. And I think it would take a lot more than a few hours to get enough of your body.”

As I pulled myself closer to him, I could feel the heat of his breath fanning across my face. His eyes searched mine, but all he would find was warmth, desire, and burning passion for him.

“But the photos …” Dimitri said, pulling back again. I could see in his eyes that even he thought that was a lame argument, but I knew from all of our long talks that he was a man of honor who would always do his best to live up to his responsibilities. “I have to do my job.”

“Do you have enough pictures for the calendar?” I asked him, almost unable to resist the magnetic pull of his lips or the urge to run my fingers through his long hair.

Dimitri looked forlorn as he answered simply, “No.”

“So ... Kiss me ... _Then_ photograph me,” I told him as I laid back on the bed, pulling him with me, “And then touch me. And make me yours.”

As my head hit the pillow again, I pulled his mouth to mine. Leaning over me carefully, so as to not put his weight on my body, the softness and warmth of his lips pressed up against my own and desire filled my whole body.

One of Dimitri’s hands circled around my neck to gently cup the back of my head, his thumb running a tickling line against my spine. His tongue shot out and found no resistance as I opened my mouth to welcome him. My tongue sucked his gently and I felt as if I was breathing him in, enjoying the sensation of feeling surrounded by Dimitri. 

Dimitri turned so that he was laying beside me on the mattress, his other hand grasped my hip and clutched it tightly, pulling my body flush against his so that I could feel our bodies nearly entirely skin-to-skin. My hardened nipples were pressed against his chest as his hand skimmed along my side and up between my shoulder blades. I wanted so badly to have his fingers teasing my nipples, but even this touch, this closeness with his deep luscious kiss, was enough to have me even wetter than before. Without meaning to, I found myself moaning into his passionate, deep kiss, lost in the feeling of him so close to me.

Dimitri pulled back, pressing his forehead to mine. “Roza,” he groaned, “that sound … it goes straight to me.”

I felt the twitch of Dimitri’s hardened length against my hip and it set me on fire, letting me realize just how much this was affecting him. 

“I guess we had better take those pictures fast, then,” I told him, “because I don’t want to hold back with you any longer.”

Dimitri nodded, his forehead still pressed against mine. As he stood from the bed, he let his fingers trail across my bare breasts, causing both of us to groan and making my nipples stand to attention even more than before. When he stepped back, I saw a very noticeable wet spot on his boxers where his tip was already leaking. My core clenched knowing how truly ready he was. He must be _aching_.

Dimitri picked his camera back up and I got back into the same pose I was in before we had kissed. Kneeling between my legs again with his camera up, he told me, “I’ve been wanting to feel your nipples ever since I first glimpsed them through the lace of that bra an hour ago.”

Dimitri clicked the camera, taking a picture. “You’re so beautiful when I see that look of desire in your eyes. Cup your beautiful breasts for me again, please. Like I would like to cup them.” I did.

Click.

“Pinch your nipples.” I did.

Click.

Dimitri moved his camera so that he was taking in my apex. “Spread your thighs more, Roza, so I can see your beautiful wetness.”

Click.

Dimitri ran a hot palm along my inner thigh, moving upwards, keeping it just out of frame of the camera, and I let out a gasp at the feeling.

Click.

“I wish that was my tongue running across your skin, Roza.”

Click.

“But then I doubt I would stop here,” he said as he gave my thigh a gentle squeeze. My core clenched at its emptiness.

Click.

I was practically panting. Dimitri leaned in, holding his camera to the side, and gently licked one of my nipples. I moaned again, lost in the sensation. Dimitri pulled back again.

Click.

“Do you want me to touch you, Roza?”

“Yes,” I hissed out.

Click.

“Can you get on all fours for me now, Roza?” Dimitri asked. I did, without question. “And look over your shoulder at me?” I turned my head. Dimitri took some of my hair and pushed it over the opposite shoulder, then let his hand trail down my spine, then across one of my cheeks, giving me a gentle squeeze, followed by a playful slap. It didn’t hurt, but Dimitri gently rubbed the spot. Instead of hurting, it immediately sent wetness to my heated core.

Three more pictures clicked out in rapid succession.

“I want to take you just like this, Roza,” Dimitri told me as he moved to the side to capture a different angle.

Click.

“I’ll slide in from behind you,” Click, “and reach around to your front with both hands to tease your nipples,” Click, “and your clitoris.” Click.

I moaned at the thought, closing my eyes at the imagined sensation.

Click.

“I think I’ve taken enough photos now. On your back again, please.”

Putty in the hands of this Russian god, I rolled onto my back. 

“I thought you wanted me on all fours?” I asked as Dimitri moved to kneel between my knees.

“All in good time, Roza. First, I want to see your eyes when I make you come undone.”

Without any further delay, Dimitri thrust a finger inside me. He hadn’t taken any additional time to prepare me, but if I was honest, he didn’t need it. Not at all.

“So wet,” he groaned, sliding the finger in and out, never breaking eye contact with me. I tried to close my eyes in pleasure as his thumb began slowly and lazily teasing my clit, but he insisted, “No, Roza, keep your eyes on me.”

As he continued to pump his finger in and out and glide his thumb across my nub, Dimitri’s darkening brown eyes were conveying his desire and arousal, but they were also saying words neither of us had uttered, things neither of us were even prepared to say yet. I was transfixed by them and couldn’t move under that gaze. In some ways, it terrified me how intense the feelings he was expressing were, but in others, it thrilled me.

Soon, one finger was joined by a second, moving at a snail’s pace and spreading his fingers slightly. It was tighter than I might have hoped and it hurt a little, but the continuous gentle motion of his thumb over my button was outweighing the pain with pleasure.

“You’re so tight, Roza,” he told me as he stroked those fingers in and out and licked his soft lips, “I’m almost afraid I might hurt you when I enter you. Not to mention afraid I might embarrass myself at the feel of how amazingly perfect your body is wrapped around me.”

Hearing that he thought my body was ‘perfect’ and how he wanted to have me wrapped around him sent flames through me. I couldn’t wait to feel him inside me. I reached my hand out to caress him through his boxers, but he used his other hand to stop me. “Not yet, Roza,” he told me, “Be patient.”

The painstakingly slow strokes of Dimitri’s fingers were pulling me towards something powerful, something more massive than I could imagine, hurtling my body forward into bliss. In. Out. Circling around my clit. In. Out. Building pressure. As he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of me and continued to move that thumb, I felt that telltale feeling in the pit of my stomach that the dam was about to burst.

“Roza,” he told me, “I can feel you tightening around my fingers. I can’t wait to feel that around my cock. That’s it, Roza. Let go.”

At Dimitri’s brazen words, my body exploded. My eyes met his as I crumbled into a million pieces around his fingers, releasing his name in a loud, keening cry that faded to a whimper as he continued to pump me, riding out my orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful when you come, Roza,” he told me, then he leaned in to kiss me, running his fingers through my hair with one hand and capturing my breast in the other, massaging my breast and rolling my nipple between his fingers. “Are you ready?”

As soon as his lips met mine again, the fire in my body built up anew, as if I hadn’t even come at all. I had to have him. Unable to speak, I nodded.

“On your hands and knees, beautiful,” he said, standing again, “ _YA lyublyu tebya_ , Roza, and I need to show you now.” ***AUTHOR NOTE: If you don’t know what this means, you will find out when Rose does, later on***

“What?” I asked, half-dazed, not sure what the Russian words he’d said had meant. 

“On your hands and knees, Roza,” he repeated. I did as he asked. “Turn your head towards me.”

Once I faced him, he lowered his boxers, revealing the most massive shaft I had ever seen before. It was straight and long and absolutely beautiful. I moaned at the sight of him. Dimitri once again swept my hair to one side and leaned over me, planting kisses on my neck and shoulders. I could feel the heat of his hardened length against my backside.

“I have some condoms in the master bedroom,” Dimitri murmured, running his fingers of one hand through my hair and across my back as he nibbled at my ear, his other hand circled around me and toying with my breast, “Will you wait here while I get them, or would you prefer to go with me?”

“Do you need them?” I asked, “I’m clean. And I’m on the pill.”

Surprisingly, Dimitri laughed. “It’s been more than a year since I’ve been with anyone else. I wouldn’t even have the condoms if it weren’t for you.”

I attempted and failed to raise an eyebrow at that. “Did you think I was a sure thing?” 

Just as I uttered the last word of my question, Dimitri’s tip nudged up against my folds, rubbing up and down along my entrance. He was so hot and his skin felt like velvet along my most sensitive parts. My clit throbbed against him as I let out a deep gasp of pleasure.

“No,” he said, as he continued to slide his tip back and forth along my wetness, “I just knew that I wouldn’t be able to give up until I knew you were mine. Rose, I’ve never met a woman like you. My body wants you, but it is so much more.”

Dimitri let himself surge forward into me and let out a groan of pleasure. I had never felt anyone so deep inside me and he was immediately hitting me in exactly the right place. He placed a tender open-mouthed kiss at the back of my neck, right on my spine and stilled his body, most likely preparing to let me adjust to his size, but I found myself climaxing on his length almost instantly as soon as he placed the kiss, moaning out in pleasure as he wrenched more spasms from my eager sex.

“You’re gripping me so tightly, Roza,” he said, “And I haven’t even fully entered you yet. It’s never been like this before with anyone else. And I’ll never want anyone else again.”

Dimitri pulled back his length almost all of the way out and slammed into me a little bit deeper, moving the hand from my hair down to my pleasure button to tease it even more.

“You’re so beautiful,” he told me and let his dick slam into me again.

Dimitri pulled out and slammed again, deeper still. His length was positively massive, like I had never experienced before, thicker and longer than I had ever experienced. With each thrust, he went deeper, until he was fully sheathed inside me.

Dimitri began pounding in earnest as he kissed along the sensitive spot by the artery on my neck and used his hands on my nipples and clit. I arched my back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust, until I was near whimpering with each plunge inside me. I felt myself clutching the sheets with white knuckles just to hold on, begging and pleading, although I didn’t know for what.

When I felt a third orgasm begin to well up within me, I told him, “Dimitri, I’m about to -” but I couldn’t even finish that thought before he pinched down on my nipple hard, used his other hand to clutch my hip as he drove into me even harder and faster, and pivoted his hips, hitting me deeper than before. Without a second longer, I gave a wordless scream as I came around his beautiful shaft again. Hard.

As I let the climax wash over me, I felt Dimitri filling me with his own climax, his hand squeezing my hip so hard it might have left a bruise, although I honestly couldn’t care less. With one final push into me, he released me and I collapsed onto the bed, utterly spent and pleasured beyond belief. 

Dimitri rolled and fell onto the mattress at my side, pulling my body into his warm chest.

Breathing hard, I told him, “Dimitri, that was incredible. You were incredible.”

He kissed the top of my head and told me, “If I was, I definitely wasn’t the only one. Roza, I will never get enough of you.”

I laughed. “In that case, can we do it again?”

With a possessive and sexy growl, Dimitri ran his hand across my ass cheeks and told me, “Once you give me a few minutes to recover, any time you want.” As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. “But perhaps I should feed you first.”

I nodded. “Probably. I wouldn’t mind spending more time talking, either. I’ve never enjoyed getting to know anyone like I have you.”

“For some reason,” Dimitri suggested, “I’ve just never opened up to anyone else like I have to you. I feel like you could ask me anything and I would tell you.”

“I feel the same way.”

He offered, “Is there anything you really want to know? Ask me.”

Thinking back to what Dimitri had said earlier, I asked, “Actually, Dimitri, one thing: what does ‘ _YA lyublyu tebya_ ’ mean?”

Dimitri scratched the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at me. “It means ... “ and he mumbled something I couldn’t hear.

“What was that?” I asked him.

Again, he mumbled something I couldn’t make out.

“Dimitri,” I said, looking into his eyes and starting to worry. _Had he said something really horrible to me?_ “Please tell me what it means.”

Finally looking defeated, Dimitri looked up at me through his eyelashes and said, in the mousiest voice I’ve ever imagined from someone like him, “It means I love you.”

I leaned up and kissed him gently on his lips, pulling even closer to him on the bed. “Did you mean it?” I asked.

Dimitri nodded, putting his arms around my shoulders and back. “I did.”

I nuzzled my head into his bare chest, listening to the sound of his heart and planting a kiss in the center of his chest. “Good. Because I love you, too.”

\--=o0/&\0o=--

**\- THE END -**

\--=o0/&\0o=--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t this time around (both because I didn’t want to make you all wait any longer and because there wasn’t much of a PG-rated preview I could give for meeting Facebook’s community guidelines), but I almost always post a preview of each chapter out on Facebook. In case you ever want to know what’s going on, I’ll usually try to post the information there.  
> If you happen to read and enjoy this chapter, I’d love a review/comment, favorite/bookmark, follow/subscribe, or kudos/vote (that’s the little star thingie on each chapter on Wattpad), so I know you liked it! ❤


End file.
